1. Field of the Invention
It is preferable that doctors or dentists contacting the patients of AIDS or other disease wear the three-dimensional hand coverings made of high polymer material to prevent a direct infection from the patients. The three-dimensional hand coverings made of high polymer material are preferably thrown away or discarded to prevent infecting other patients with bacilli attached to the three-dimensional hand coverings. In the case where the throwaway three-dimensional hand coverings are employed, it is preferable that the three-dimensional hand coverings are made of a synthetic resin sheet for manufacturing the three-dimensional hand coverings with low cost. The three-dimensional hand coverings made of the synthetic resin sheet are required to be bisymmetrical for fitting to the hands.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a package means for storing therein and taking out therefrom a plurality of pairs of the throwaway three-dimensional hand coverings which are bisymmetrical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The throwaway three-dimensional hand coverings made of the soft synthetic resin sheet used conventionally by eye doctors, etc. comprises two sheets which are stacked one on another and welded in conformity with shapes of both hands, and cut off along the welded shape. The three-dimensional hand coverings are usable in both hands and stored in a single case which case does not differentiate the three-dimensional right hand covering from the three-dimensional left hand covering. It is disadvantageous if the three-dimensional hand coverings are to be worn by both hands, because they do not properly fit both hands. To solve this problem, there is proposed the throwaway three-dimensional hand coverings made of a soft synthetic resin sheet which are fit to both hands as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 63-219605.